Unconditional
by pianoluv
Summary: When Cody is kidnapped by a Lunitic who's got it out for Squib, he give himself over to life of torture so she can go free. Will Cody be able to save her beloved Squib? Or is it already too late? Squody Rated M
1. Sacrifice

_Unconditional_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the 15/ Love characters unfortuneatly.**_

_**Claimer- I do infact own Colin and the situation that Squib and Cody are in.**_

_**First of all i must warn u that the chapters in this tory are going to be short. To my regular reviewers, this is the oneshot i told you about but LOL, i decided to split it up to make one long story. That's why the chaps are short so don't comment on that if you review (still review though!). Now, onward to**_ _**the story!!!!!!! ; ) :)**_

"Squib, help!" Cody choked as Colin pointed the gun barrel at her temple. 'This was it' she though 'I'm going to die today. No more photos, no more friends. No more Squib! If he takes one more step, this mad man will pull the trigger, if he waits, I'll choke to death! There's no way both of us will make it out of this! Either Squib gives in, I live, and he lives a life of torture and slavery, or I die and he lives a life of guilt and self loathing! That's it. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars'.

"Colin please, put down the gun. It's not me you hate. The one you want is gone! Ryan is dead!" Squib pleaded. 'It had been one thing when Colin had threatened him, but to bring Cody into the mix, the only girl he had ever really loved and who had loved him back, that was just down right cheating. This loon knew his weaknesses and would stop at nothing to bring him down!' "Why do you want me? I'm not Ryan, and never will be."

"That may be true. But he died before I could get to him and you are the closssssssest I've got. I will never forgive him for embarresssssing me in front of the entire ssssssschool! He beat me when I was unssssssssstopable and for that I HATE HIM!" As Colin said this his grip tightened around Cody's neck and she began to turn blue.

"Please!!!! Let her go!!!" Squib begged. He had tried to be calm but this was too much! Colin was going to kill her! "Please!"

As Squib fell to his knees in despair, Cody knew what was happening. He was surrendering. No! If he did this, it meant…… she didn't even want to think about what it meant! She couldn't talk now, she didn't even know how she could think!

"Colin, just let her go!" Squid said, tears now flowing down his cheeks uncontrolabley. He didn't care anymore. Even if I couldn't be with her, at least she'd still be alive, "I…I'll do what ever you want, just LET HER GO!"

Colin smiled and evil grin and let go of Cody. She fell to the ground and crawled to the door meekly. Squib met her eyes. She was so beautiful! And I'll never see her again. He gave her his little half grin, she began to cry too and started to come to him but a warning shot from Colin, stopped her.

"You go one cssssssssssssentimeter further and I'll kill you both!" Colin screamed.

"Cody go!" Squib pleaded, "Just know that I love you!" She nodded and unwillingly went out the door.

He was alone now. He had given up. Colin had won and Cody was gone.

"You realizzzzzzzzzzze that, your heroicsssssssss didn't do anything, don't you. When shshshshshshe gets home, shshshshshshe'll be hit by a ssssssssssilent shshshshshshot to the head that everyone will think shshshshshshshe gave herself. You lossssssssssssssse Gary," Colin said, now bent over the pathetic figure on the floor.

"No! Why couldn't you just leave her alone!" Squib said hopelessly.

"Becausssssse, I jusssssssst don't like you," Colin mused

"I HATE YOU!" Squib yelled, lunging at the figure before him. Colin moved slightly and Squib fell with a crash to the floor, creating the final brake in his spirit.

Okay, what do you think? I told you it was short, and it's only going to get shorter. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! I've written most of the story but if I agree with your comments, there's a good chance that i add new stuff! ;)

Sincerly, pianoluv 8)

**PS- Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!! LOL**


	2. Squib's Fate

**_Squib's Fate_**

**Ok. This is _one_ of those short chapters I told you about but if I get as many reviews as i did on my last chapter, another chap will not be far off! Anyway, I guess I need to go through the technacalities;**

**Disclaimer- See first chapter, it applies to this one as well.**

**Claimer- " ".**

**_Summary so far- Squib has sacrificed himself for the woman he loves and after the extreme trauma of the situation, has just come out of a coma._**

**READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Now finally able to stand up, Cody started to run. She knew that if she went home, Colin would most likely have already set up a trap for her. Adeena! She would go to Adeena'! It was just around the corner and Colin wouldn't have suspected that.

"Cody? What are you doing here? I got the e-mail saying you were in P.E.I.?" Adeena asked the shaken girl. Come to think of it, she looked a lot more that shook, she looked like she'd been through a tornado!

"Adeena! Squib! Colin! Please!" Cody babbled meekly.

"What? Who's Colin?" Adeena asked shocked.

"Help!" Cody said. Finally succumbing to, fatigue, hunger and terror, she fell faint into her friend's outreached arms.

When Cody woke up, she didn't know where she was. For one brief, beautiful moment, the horror of her last hours of consciousness disappeared. Then, it was there. All at once it was there. Colin, the threats, Squib!

Cody began to cry. Never had she cried this much. Not even when Megan and Sebastien had died. To her this was worse. The knowledge that she would never see him again was unbearable!

Adeena sat up, instantly aware that her friend was finally awake.

"Where am I?" Cody asked through her sobs.

"You're at Sherbroek hospital" her friend replied in a concerned tone, "When you showed up at my door step a month ago I brought you here. You've been in a coma. The doctor said it was from some sort of major trauma."

Trauma, Cody thought, yup, that would be it. But a month! That was a long time for Squib to be…

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her forehead. It was a nurse, and a doctor was taking her pulse, and another nurse had stuck a thermometer in her mouth. Through all this, she remained silent but for the steady sobs that only she new the reason for.

Huddled naked, in the corner of Colin's apartment, Squib sat rocking back and forth in the feetle position.

He could just hear Colin in the other room. The worship room he called it. It was there that he said he did what 'God' had meant for us to do. Right now he was in there with a girl. He'd told Squib her name was Sally. She was screaming as he raped her in front of the giant cross that Squib couldn't see but knew was there.

In a few minutes, it would be his turn. Then Alex, then Jacob. They would all end up in that forsaken room sooner or later. They could only hope with all that was in them that he would fall asleep until tomorrow, give them at least a few hours of … of what? Peace? There was no peace in this. It was a complete and total hell and nothing more.

And now the screaming had stopped. Sally was being pushed out of the room. Because of the blindfold he could see her but knew all to well that she was red with the shame that the others had never ceased feeling. A sharp pain shot out from his scalp as Colin seized him by his filthy hair and hauled him into that God forsaken, room of worship.

**_What do you think? Again, VERY different from my usuall fics but i still believe in it. Do you? In case you haven't already guessed, Colin is a Christien extremest and goes really...well... extreme! lol, anyway, please please please review, (LOL not as many please this time but still same amount ov desire for u 2 review). Love ya!_**

**_pianoluv_**

**_PS- the scary thing is, this isn't a completely fictional topic. It happens all the time_**.


	3. Connected

**Chapter 2- Connected**

**_Okay, thank-you everyone for your reviews, old reviewers, thanks again, and to the newest addition of my little review family, suitelifelover, WELCOME! I hope that you will enjoy your stay here, however long it may last. Yes i know i'm crazy, but if you like my stories, you'll just have to deal, LOL. Anyway, here's the summary so far._**

**Summary- Squib has been kidnapped by a lunitic rapest and is not able to see or hardly move because of the blindfold and binding ropes that NEVER come off. After getting away from the ware house, Cody ran to Adena's house then fell into a coma from the trauma of it all. After a month of being asleep, Cody finally woke up and is now, living with Adena and hasn't gone back to her own home since "It" happened**.

"Squib!!!!!" Cody screamed. As the awful feeling of pain hit her full in the stomach. She had been sitting on Adeena' couch like she always did… when it happened. Although, the feeling was utterly gut-ranching. Cody was also overcome with a wonderful feeling of hope. If she could sense Squib, even if it was in pain, it meant that he was still alive!

Hearing her friends cry, Adena rushed to her side. Cody hadn't talked much in the three days that she been out of the hospital. When she had, it was to insist on not being taken home till it was thoroughly checked over by the police. Once in a while, you would hear her talking to herself a bit, mostly about Squib, who had been missing since the night Cody had showed up.

"What is it?" Adena asked.

"Adena, I'm sorry I haven't told you everything. It was just too hard before now. But you need to know. You need to know because I need your help,"

"Cody, it's okay, I'm just glad you're alright," she said hugging the French girl tightly.

Cody hugged back then began her story.

What do you think? Short I know, but if u review, I'll add. Hope u like it, pls R&R!

pianoluv

PS- Seeing as very few of you reviewed last time, we're back to this!

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleasePlease, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**

_Incase you're wondering, that's actually 12 pages on a word processor (ok, 11 and a bit LOL) and 5631 pleases! I think you're sort of oblicated to review on that if nothing else LOL!_


	4. Cody's Story

_Again, This is going to be a fairly short chapter. Not as short as the previous one but still. It sort of explains the situation that our favorite couple found themselves in a bit more._

_Disclaimer- See Chapter #1_

_Summery so far- It's 10:48 and I'm tired. If you haven't read the other chapters, than do so now or you will be completely lost._

_Thanks for all the reviews. People must really like this chapter because reviews come in really fast! Thanks again._

_PS- Does anyone know when YTV will give us a new episode?_

_**READ ON EVERY ONE!**_

**Cody's Story**

It started out when both her and Squib began getting threats in the form of e-mail. It really got scary when they began finding dead animals in the yard with warning messages pinned to the ground with a knife.

"He said his name was Colin," Cody continued, "One day, the one right before I came to you, he came to the house when Squib was at the gym. He tied me up and took me to this old warehouse in a van. Maybe it was a little cliché, but I don't think he's incredibly experienced when it comes to kidnapping right out of a home.

He tied me to some sort of drain pipe and started to taunt me and touch me. Then the door burst open and Squib came in. They started to fight but if you can believe it, Colin is actually stronger than Squib! He got the upper hand, cut the rope around my hands and put his arm around my neck and his grip got tighter every time Squib got closer," Cody sighed, reliving those horrifying moments over again.

Adeena took the chance to comfort Cody, "That must have been terrifying for you!" she said, putting her arm around Cody.

"Actually, it wasn't all that bad. It was like everything wasn't there, everything except Squib." Cody's shoulders began to heave with her sobs, "Colin said in one of the messages that he wouldn't kill anybody on purpose, just do 'Gods bidding' what ever that means. Adeena, this guy is sick, what ever he's talking about could be anything!

"I guess I started to turn blue or something because then, Squib started to beg Colin to let me go. I could see him braking, then… then Squib fell to his knees and told Colin that he'd do anything if I could only go free! He gave up! That's what hurt more than anything, he offered himself over to a life of torture… for me,"

Here Cody slipped onto her knees off the couch and put her face in her hands. Sobbing massively.

"Oh God Cody!" Adeena said, crying too, "I'll do anything! Just name it and it's done!"

Cody sat up with a dead serious look on her face and tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Adeena, he's still alive! Just now when I yelled, I felt him! He's in pain but I swear to you that he's still alive!! I need your help, we need to rescue him. I need everyone's help,"

**_Hope you liked it. Like I said before, I'm tired so I'm not begging you to review, but PLEASE, review!!!! LOL, Tanks_**

**_pianoluv_**

**_PS- Seriously, when r we getting a new episode!!!_**


	5. Squib's Story

**Squib's Story**

**Disclaimer- see chap. 1**

**I guess I've made you people suffer enough so here ya go! Plez R&R. It' would really be great! Oh ya and welcome to my new reviewers!!!!!!!! I love ya. I've got to go quick because I' stalling before I have to finish the mountain of homework I have stashed in my cave, so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reveiwers- Wahooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! (lol)**

As Colin sat snoring, Squib crawled silently out of the room towards the others.

"Don't worry. He's asleep," he said emotionlessly, regaining his former position

"So you guys do this everyday!" Sally asked incredulously.

"Usually more," Squib whispered, staring, unseeing, at the floor, expressionless.

"Only for him," Jacob and Alex told her. They hadn't been there as long and weren't as broken as Squib.

"Why you?" she asked, meekly.

"According to him? Revenge," Squib answered, still aiming his sightless gaze at the floor.

Jacob looked at his twin brother, "For what?" they asked in unison.

Squib told them the short version of his story of how and why he was there. It was far more horrific than theirs. They had simply been kidnapped off the street and brought directly here. He hadn't even put a blind fold on them. Colin had actually toyed with him. Played with his mind and broken his spirit slowly and painfully.

Suddenly Squib looked up, and for the first time, they saw the brilliant smile that had won over so many. A relieved look came over his face, and as her unconditional love hit him. He lovingly murmured the only name that could ever give him any sliver of hope, "Cody,"

**Do ya like it? Hope ya did, cause i did. LOL, Plez review.**

**love ya**

**pianoluv**


	6. Plan and Action

**Plan and Action**

**Hey everybody! You guys need to work on reviewing, only the didicated Squiby-J reviewed last time. Thanks Squiby! Oh, and I know the chapters are short but I've already written most of them. The ones that I have yet to write may be longer but I don't know. Keep reading to find out! After you read, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. LOL, on to the story!!**

**_Barber-Shop Choir- OH when the saints, Oh when the saints, go marching in, go marching in, Oh when the saints go marching in!_**

OooOooOooOooO

"You all know what to do?" Cody asked the whole gang as they sat in Adeena' candlelit apartment. They hadn't wanted to attract unwanted attention so each person had come at intervals during the day and it was now ten o-clocks at night.

It was settled, Cam, Rick and Cassidy would stand watch (Cassidy was only coming to be with Rick and keep him sane). Nate, Sunny and Adeena would stay at home-base (Adeena' apartment) and act as guides with the research that they had been able to dig up. And Finally, Jessie and Tannis would be coming with Cody inside the apartment building they had located as Colin's home. They were the only ones with some fighting experience and would be able to protect Cody should something go wrong.

It was settled. And after a few more double checks, everything was ready.

Again, they proceeded to their duties at intervals. The watch team going first and positioning themselves at the front doors, the tech team switching on their equipment about a half hour later, and lastly, the search team, coming about an hour after that.

As Cody walked into the Lobby (Nate had somehow found a key to the doors), she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Maybe a dirty, run-down sort of place with holes in the ceiling and duck tape on the couch, but certainly not this!

The walls were painted a beautiful burgundy with lovely black and white still shots hung up in designer frames around the room. It had a sweet lavender scent with a bouquet of red roses on a table in between two swade couches that were colour coordinated with the walls. Even the carpet had a homely feel to it!

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jessie asked Nate into his mouth-piece.

"Yes, I checked and rechecked when I was researching," he replied.

"Doesn't matter," Cody said her mind on one thing only, "Squib is here, I can feel it!"

OooOooOooOooO

"Who?" Alex asked.

Not seeming to notice their confusion, Squib began to think frantically. Maybe, just maybe, if he could feel Cody's love and know she was alright, she could feel his desperate feelings in return. Suddenly, he knew she was close! Squib felt that familiar rising of his stomach that he used to feel every time she approached when they were in Cascadia. It was both excitement and nervousness. It may have been ten years since his high school days but, nothing could have felt better to him.

Then without warning, a hand slapped him out of his thoughts. It shook him so much, Squib felt his ears ring.

"I didn't sssssssssssssssssssssssay you could leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared the drunken Colin. He was awake.

OooOooOooOooO

**Hello again! Don't say it, I know it's short but you have to admit, it was longer than 'Squib's Story'. Plez Review, i need the imput. I can still tweek chapters if your's ideas r good!**

**love ya**

**pianoluv**


	7. Rescues and Reunions

**Search And Rescue**

**_YAY!! New chapter!!!! Ok people! This one is juicy. I don't usually toot my own horn but... This is what one might call the climax or the Surpreme ordeal in english class. We're getting to the end of what I've already pre-written! I really hope you like it because I've sorta convinced myself it's good (lol, so modest arn't I?). Anyway, read one and enjoy the PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**OooOooOooO**

Trying to avoid meeting anyone, they went up the stairs to the top floor. They found that this 'Colin' actually owned a condo on the top floor! To look at it, you would have thought the room was going to be beautiful. There was an exquisite wreath on the door and the shoes on the mat were very expensive.

Suddenly a scream came from within, making them all jump. But Cody recognized the voice immediately. It had been there for her through thick and thin, never once ceasing to love her unconditionally. Squib!

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Performing a double kick, Jessie and Tannis knocked down the door. An immediate smell of human filth hit their nostrils. The floor was covered in blood and just plain dirt. Not a spec of furniture could be found and an over filled chamber pot sat exposed in the corner of the room. But that was not what they saw first. Tannis and Jessie saw the three others whole sat on the floor nearest the door, but Cody saw something else.

The seen that first met the young journalists' eyes was the figure of her beloved Squib. He was fully visible through the other door as Colin did 'Gods' bidding. Squib was shackled, naked, to the floor, bleeding from the cuts that Colin had inscribed on his on his chest.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

He screamed louder as Colin cut the words into his chest with the knife. Suddenly Squib felt the pain subside as the evil man was thrown off of him. He couldn't see for the blindfold but the sound was horrific. Somebody was fighting Colin with what must have been some superhuman strength. Then there were others. He would have guessed three people, all battling with his enemy… and winning.

**OOooooOooo**

Cody leaped on Colin with a hate that she could hardly contain. That was it, she simply hated him with every fiber of her being. Cody herself couldn't believe the power that came out of her, then both Jessie and Tannis were on him too. The struggle was mighty and fierce. Nothing could stop them, he couldn't beat them. He was going to die!

Suddenly Cody sat up, realizing with horror what she was doing, "Stop!" she cried to the others, "We can't do this, not even to him,"

Tannis and Cameron sat up too, coming to the same realization as her. He was already knocked out and probably wouldn't wake up for a while.

Cody rushed to her beloved Squib to find the gruesome message cut into his chest, 'You are thy devil and though shalt feel God's wrath!' Cody gasped and bent over Squib, kissing him gently on the lips.

**OooOooOoo**

'Was it her? Was that her voice?' Squib asked himself. Then he knew! He knew because her beautiful lips were on his swollen and bloody ones. He felt a warm presence that immediately replaced the unbearable cold that hadn't lifted since she'd left, "Cody?" he said, his voice hoarse and still fearful.

"Yes," she whispered back, "and I am never going to leave you again!"

OooOooOooO

**_Did you lke it? Oh I hope soo! Plz review either way though, okay?! Thanks!_**

**_lolz_**

**_Love ya_**

**_pianoluv_**


	8. Forget Me NOt

_Ok this is embarrassing, I put up the ninth chapter first because I 4got that I hadn't posted the 8th yet, LOL. Anyway, it was only un for about 5 minutes so I think I'm good LOL. Hope you like THIS one!_

**Forget Me Not!**

Cody untied him and somebody was putting a coat on him now. And then she was taking off the blindfold. But Squib didn't open his eyes right away. He knew that if he did, the memories of Colin would fade, and by the time he died, they would be all but gone. No, though it was the most horrible experience of his life, Squib needed to remember. He needed to remember all the pain, all the terror, all the desperation. Every last detail!

Squib needed to remember because if it got held in and pushed away, life could never go on! He'd be trapped forever. He knew the memories would always haunt him but he still needed to remember. This was why Gary 'Squib' Furlong didn't open his eyes right away, didn't just let it all fade away, didn't forget.

OooOooOooO

"Squib, what's wrong?" Cody asked as she watched the man she loved lay on the floor with closed eyes. She was worried.

He didn't answer and Cody looked at him with a longing that hadn't ceased for so long. Despite the many open wounds all over his body, she could help realizing how unbelievable it was to see him alive, even in this torture chamber. Squib was so strong but could he ever get over this?

Then his eyes slowly opened. Reveling the blue pearls that she so desperately loved.

OooOooOooOooO

Squib opened his eyes slowly for the first time since Colin had put that blindfold on him when he first came here. Colin hadn't wanted him to see his prison and had tied it on so tight that Squib had no chance what so ever of getting it off with, hands always tied behind his back. It felt so good to open his eyes again but it felt even better to open his eyes again and see Cody looking into his eyes as beautiful as ever.

At first the vision was a little fuzzy, but Squib liked it. It made her look even more like an angel. As his surroundings became clearer, he noticed Tannis and Cam there too. They looked a little scared. Then Squib saw something else, a figure hovering silently over Cody with a knife. It was Colin, and he was going to KILL Cody!

"No!" he screamed. Squib flew at Colin, knocking the crazed man to the ground, and fighting like he'd never fought before.

OooOooOooOooO

Cody couldn't believe her eyes. Colin had been about to stab her in the back, literally, and Squib had saved her.

He flew at his enemy with a strength that was incomprehensible.

"I hate you!" Squib screamed, "You took everything from me and never once looked back! You took away my sight then tore my soul apart again and again! For that I hate you!"

Squib made one last punch then fell back. Cody wouldn't want him to be a murderer, no matter how much he wished to tare Colin apart with his bear hands.

Suddenly, Colin took the knife in his hand, "T'was from Him I came, tis to Him I shall return!" and with those last, misguided words, he plunged the knife into his own heart with a force that the devil himself would have envied.

OooOooOooOooO

It was done. He was dead, and they were all but free.

Squib fell to his knees, the numb feeling that he'd felt since the first time Colin had raped him, fell away. Sobs of happiness, fear, fury and shame fell heavily to the floor as he finally let himself feel agony of this life that Colin had forced him to live.

"The others," Squib murmured, remembering Sally, Alex and Jacob.

Tans and Cam nodded and left Cody and Squib alone.

OooOooOooOooO

He looked so hurt yet he seemed almost blank. All she wanted to do was comfort him.

"Squib. You're going to be okay. He's gone and will never come back!"

She tried to hug him but he was ridged, "Cody," Squib said turning his gaze on her, "I want to go home. Please, just take me home,"

His breathing was labored and he probably should have gone to a hospital, but Cody couldn't bear to deny his request. Not now.

Suddenly Squib regained a glimmer of his original self as he stood up and walked into the other room to see the others. Cody followed him.

OooOooOooOooO

"Sally?" Squib said, looking into her eyes for the first time. He'd never actually seen these people and was surprised to learn that they were all only thirteen years old! "Sally, it's okay, I can't… I mean _he_ can't hurt you again. He can't hurt any of you again," Squib said, turning to the rest of them, "He's gone,"

Sally, Alex and Jacob, now clothed in Sweaters and jackets from the gang, began to smile, and tears rolled down their cheeks. Squib opened his arms and pulled them into a hug that they all needed.

For a long time they sat there, in each others embrace, the fear falling away like rain and happiness rising like the sun. Cody watched in amazement. Even here, in this little corner of hell, Squib still managed to lead the people around him. He still gave comfort to those who needed it.

"Come on," he said, "they shouldn't have to stay here any longer than necessary,"

Cody smiled, that was the Squib she knew. He may come off as a complete ego maniac on the outside but he was full of heart on the inside. Cody couldn't help notice though, that his once clear, blue eyes, now seemed clouded over with a fog. She knew why, he had been through so much, but it still bothered her. No matter how strong Squib furlong was, he was going to need help.

OooOooOooOooO

_Longest one yet I think. Hope you liked it! I'll post the next one once I get at LEAST two reviews! Thanks!_

_Love ya_

_pianoluv_


	9. Back to School Blues

_I'm sorry it's not as long as the last one but…well, everything just seemed to fit into a start, middle and end so nicely and well, you know the deal. Don't worry, there will be another chapter, maybe more if things don't wrap up the way I want it to. LOL Keep reading & reviewing and don't let the back to school blues get you to bad ( Hey! That's a good title!!) LOL cya_

**Back To School Blues**

Cody celebrated silently over the first real smile that had spread over Squib's face since he'd been home.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked, still smiling.

"I thought we could use a day out and quite honestly, I still see this place as a sort of home. That maybe because Dad's still here but you know what I mean,"

They were standing at the front doors of Cascadia. Almost nothing had changed except of course the students, and the new court dedicated to Megan and Sebastien. Bates was even still president.

Cody had got Squib up early and had made him sit through the three hour car ride. Truth be told, it really did feel like home and that was what Squib needed; to be home.

"Let's go," Cody said.

"What? In there?" Squib asked surprised, "Are we even aloud?"

"Since when did you care what you are and aren't aloud to do?" Cody joked, leading him inside.

OooOooOooOooO

As they walked down the familiar halls, memories came flooding back. Both good and bad. Finally they came to a VERY familiar place for Squib. THE OFFICE.

Just as they were about to walk by, an old, but strong voice said behind them, "Mr. Furlong, in my office NOW!"

In spite of himself, goose bumps rose on his arms. He turned around, there was Bates. A few more wrinkles but, it was him. Squib smiled smugly, "But Sir, I swear I didn't do it," Both men laughed and for the first time, hugged. "It's good to see you sir,"

"Same to you Furlong. How's life been treating you?" Bates asked.

"Not bad. You, know, I've got a therapist and well… It's going"

"Good, that's good. I've got something to show you."

OooOooOooOooO

As President Bates led them down the hall, they saw a few things that had been changed. First of all, there were black and white shots of Cascadia players on the walls, courtesy of Cody. There were also a lot more students. Since Brentwood had gone out, Cascadia had seen a large rise in attendants.

OooOooOooOooO

At last the three came to the old common room. Both Cody and Squib began to tear up. Nothing had changed at all. Nothing except the new racquet that hung on the wall beside Meg and Sebs. It had and insignia that read SQUIB.

His picture hung in an expensive frame beside it and a written dedication just under it.

"You may have had your stumbling blocks Squib, but you were one of our most dedicated players and not to mention one of our best. I hope you know that," Bates said, his own eyes glistening.

Squib nodded in thanks, "I do,"

OooOooOooOooO

After that, Bates took them to another part of the school. For all these years, it had remained the boy's dorm until Bates had just decided to keep it that way and simply remodel the girls' dorm.

He took them to an old room, "You made your mark here Furlong, this room is reserved for you and any of your friends who come for a visit," with that Bates left Cody and Squib to their memories.

Squib opened the door into a glimpse of the past. The bedspreads were a replica of his and Jessie's. There was also two other beds that looked similar to Nate and Seb's old sleeping arrangements. There were even a few of Cody's stills on the walls. In particular, the one of him that had won her the trip to New York. It depicted a physically and mentally younger him after he'd just lost a match. A single tear coming from his eye.

"Thank-you Cody," Squib said, looking at the photo.

"For what?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"For bringing me here; I had know idea that I made such a mark,"

"You leave a piece of yourself everywhere Squib Furlong, in particularly here,"

Squib fell onto his old bed and his smiled faded to the blank, numb look that he'd worn for six months. "I don't know if I can ever be whole again Cody. It's one thing to just leave a piece of yourself somewhere but…It's like he tore this huge chunk out of me! Cody, I haven't even been able to pick up a raquet since…," Squib started to cry. He had done that a lot lately; not in daylight of course but, she had heard him at night.

"Squib," Cody said sitting beside him, "you need to tell me what happened. I know he raped you and I know he did it a lot but there's something else isn't there,"

Cody said it more as a statement than a question and Squib knew he had to tell her, but would she understand? "Cody you have to believe me! I didn't mean to! He made me!," Squib said breathing hard. Suddenly his voice became so quiet, Cody could hardly hear, "I...I...I was scared…of him. I'm still scared of him! I...I..,"

Squib's shoulders were heaving and his hands were trembling but Cody knew if he didn't tell her now, he'd never recover! Taking a deep breath, Cody asked the question the deadly question, "Squib, what did Colin make you do?"

OooOooOooOooO

_Oh the suspense!!!! Well you'll just have to wait! Hope you like the chapter though! LOL_

_Love ya!_

_pianoluv_

_PS-Oh ya! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. I Did It!

**_Hello everyone! Know I've kept you in suspense for a while but exams are coming up and I have mountains of homework (I still do but don't tell anyone! ). Anyway, hope u like it and I promise I'll reveal this secret of Squibs!!_**

ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OooOooOooOooO **_I Did It!_** OooOooOooOooO

Squib was gasping for breath as Cody tried to calm him down, "Come on Squib. You can tell me,"

"I didn't want to hurt her! I tried to stop but… but every time I did, I felt his whip on my back or the hot iron on my foot!

"Colin but a blind fold on her too… Sally didn't know it was me, and I didn't tell her.

"She was screaming. She kept yelling 'NO, NO, NO!!!'" Squib sobbed.

Cody was weeping too, "Squib it wasn't your fault!"

Squib looked at her incredulously, "Cody, I raped her! I… I should have taken the whip. God! I'm such a coward!"

"Squib, you can't blame yourself for this!" Cody said steadily.

"WHY NOT?!!" Squib screamed, "I HAVE FOR EVERYTHING ELSE AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DESREVE IT!"

"This is Colin's doing and you know it!"

Squib shook his head in disgust, "No Cody. You know what I did when I found out you were dead? Nothing! And when he hurt and raped me, I took it! I didn't do anything!" Squib was on the floor now, his eyes puffy from crying for so long.

Cody's voice was soft and reassuring. It was like he had heard it so many times before, "I want you to listen to me. I have never, ever given you reason to mistrust me and I am not going to start now.

"Gary Squib Furlong, you saved those kids. I know for certain that they would never have survived that long if it weren't for you," Cody smiled again, "No matter whom you are with Squib, hurt or not, you give hope to everyone around you. You sacrificed your life for mine and I know you helped the others as well,"

Squib looked up in astonishment, "H…how?"

"I was asked to one of their group therapy sessions once. They told me that when Colin would beat or whip them in his drunken rampage, you would cover them and take it yourself. Sally's blindfold was thin and she knew it was you that took her virginity, but she also knows that Colin was beating you with the hot irons,"

Squib had calmed down a bit now and could think clearly. _Sally knew? _, "D…does she know that I'm sorry?"

"Yes," Cody grinned, "Yes she does. All three of them knew how scared of him you were and they don't blame you… they can't"

OooOooOooOooO

_She was right. Of course, Cody was always right but, this time he knew it right away. Colin had created the mess, not him. Squib had saved the others from a much worse wrath of Colin. That lunatic didn't control him anymore! He was free!_

OooOooOooOooO

_The gears were starting again. She could see it! It had been Colin from the very beginning and Squib was realizing it! Cody loved Squib with all her heart and it had hurt her to see him so helpless but now, he was regaining the incredible inner strength she had always known and loved_

OooOooOooOooO

Love, that was his fuel. That was it.

OooOooOooOooO

Suddenly something happened (later, Cody could only explain it as a miracle). A smile spread across Squib's face. This one was even more real that the one he had held earlier. There was something more though, the fog that had glazed Squibs eyes was lifting. That old twinkle was returning to his eyes and the blue sapphires were shining brighter than ever.

OooOooOooOooO

_**Ok, ya, I was going to make this chapter longer, but nothing came out so what you see is what you get! LOL, there will be one more chapter after this and then (sigh) it's over! You know what else is over? My French exam!!! Yay!! I still got my English one to go but that's ok. Until next time, Aur voir!**_

_**Love ya**_

_**pianoluv **_


	11. Unconditional

**Unconditional**

Squib and Cody were walking hand in hand through the grounds of Cascadia. They walked automatically to the place where mysteries had been unraveled, plans made, loves born and reborn. Though not a word passed between them, their silence was comfortable. Each immersed in their thoughts. Squib and Cody shared a connection that would, and could never be broken.

Squibs' thoughts wondered through the countless horrors of his recent past. Suddenly, his mind stopped on a single image. It was she who had never faltered, never given up. It was she who had rescued him from hell. It was she who had rescued him from himself. It was she who had loved him unconditionally. It was she.

Cody's thoughts wondered through the countless memories of her beloved Squib. He had always had a magnificent strength and a glorious heart. This last trait, he had shared with her. Though each had had their share of pain and tragedy, each had come through with an intensified love that was unspoken, unprecedented, unconditional.

OooOooOooOooO

The abandoned court had remained unchanged. Nothing about it had altered; even the old bus was still there! The lines on the ground were as cracked and uneven as the court itself. There was so much history to the place and every trip there brought back all the memories.

Cody remembered watching, as her beloved Squib kissed Violet in the middle of the court. It had hurt so much that she had thought she would never get over it. It seemed ironic now, that, years later, she was standing hand in hand with him in the very same place. This time though, their love was absolute and would undoubtedly last forever.

Squib remembered the game he had played against Cameron after Sabatien had died. The pain had been too much to bear and it'd been torturous to let go. Even in that time of weakness, she had still loved him. His Betrayal after betrayal had proved that. Squib was ashamed of his youthful blindness and yet, there she stood now, her hand in his. This was love; this was what would last forever.

"Hey! Guys!" a familiar, deep voice called. It was Rick. Beside him was Cassidy and trailing after them were all their friend, paired in couple formation; Nate and Adeena, Cameron and Tanis, Jessie and Violet, Sonny and Colin.

It was a like old times again. They were all laughing and catching up. Even Sonny was having fun as her new Boyfriend seemed to be bringing out the best in her. Occasionally, Cody would take a small glance over at Squib. To her great joy, the smile never left his face and the fog was gone.

OooOooOooOooO

It had been almost a half hour and the gang all lay in a circle. From a bird's eye, their position would have made the shape of the sun. It was fitting as that was how they all felt; as bright as the sun. It was as if something had suddenly clicked and Squib sat up. This caught the attention of the others and they sat up to face him. "I want to play," he said.

His friends looked at each other knowingly and Cameron got up walked over to get something by the old bleachers. When he returned, Squib saw the only friend that hadn't been visible in the reunion; His racquet.

Quickly, the others got out theirs too as Cody found her spot on the bleachers, poised with her Camera. Even Nate had a racquet. They split into teams of five and played. It was the most fun any of them had had in a long time. There was no score and no rules. There was only joy.

When it was over, everyone was sweaty, tired and laughing uncontrollably. Cody had a camera full of pictures that could never begin to express the joy that each person felt. It a was beautiful sight and everyone in the school seemed to have joined Cody on the bleachers and the sidelines to watch. Nothing had come of it except that Squib seemed to be reborn. He was himself again.

OooOooOooOooO

The people had filtered back to the daily life of Cascadia and the others had left them to relive more memories in the halls of their old school. Now, it was only Squib and Cody who were left. They had again taken up a position in the middle of the court but this time, they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

Again, there were no words, merely thoughts. Cody thought of how happy and content he looked. The barrier had been broken and she believed he had emerged more of a man than ever. Squib's thoughts were of two things. The first being how stunning she was and always had been. The second were of the ring in his pocket.

It had been there for almost a year now. Squib had been intending to ask her before this whole thing had started but had never gotten the chance. Since his return, he'd kept the small band in his pocket ever since. It was inevitable that he'd ask her, but the timing had to be right. Squib was fighting with himself as to whether the time could be more right that this. Life was so short. This experience had taught him that much at least. Still, there was the matter of whether she'd think it too soon. All at once, he made his decision; _no_.

"Cody?" Squib said at last.

She wasn't sure what was happening. He seemed nervous and yet confident at the same time, "Yes. What is it Squib?"

Squib continued, "Cody, I've put you through more than anyone should ever have to go through and there is _no_ way that I am going to let you go one with me…"

"But Squib? Why? What?" Cody asked desperately, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Let me finish," Squib smirked, "There is _no_ way I am going to let you go on with me without you becoming my wife,"

With that, Squib reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out of its box. A different kind of tear than what he'd had lately fell down his cheek as he slipped the ring on to her beautiful finger. It was a simple, gold band that he knew she would like, "I love you Cody, and I never want to go through another day without you by my side,"

Cody could only nod her head yes. Her eyes were swimming with happy tears. All at once, she was overwhelmed with love for this man. Leaning in, Cody kissed him.

"Will you marry me?" Squib asked pulling away gently.

Cody smiled and murmured something before she came in again to kiss him, "Yes,"

OooOooO **_The End_** OooOooO

**That's it, I'm done! Sorry about the Sonny /Colin thing. I forgot about the crush she had until now and his name contributed nothing to the name of the villain in this story. Sorry about the mix up. I just love proposal endings and I think this one was pretty romantic. I bet I scared ya there for a second with the whole NO thing. LOL that was my evil intention. Hope you liked this story and thanks for reading. In case you didn't know, I posted a oneshot a few weeks ago called 'Rick Geddes on Court "F". It's sort of cute so give it a try! Love you and your reviews!**

**pianoluv 3**


End file.
